Eddie's Coming home!
by Pinky57
Summary: Alice POV of New Moon, different than book.


New Moon Alice POV (different from the book)

Author's Note: I Don't own anything, though I wish i did.

Edward and I were in the school parking lot when we saw Bella pull in. I started bouncing from excitement. There is hardly anything I'm more excited about than a shopping spree and a good party.

"Alice..Calm down. You'll give Bella a heart attack. Bouncing around like that." He scolded me

_Sorry, Edward. You know me well enough to know I love a good party. _"Sorry."

He just chuckled. I held a present in my hands, and Bella would just have to deal, she was family and we would treat her like it. She pulled into a parking spot kind of far from the Volvo and grabbed her stuff and made her way towards us. I skipped forward to meet her.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" I said excitedly. _Edward, Chill. We're having that party wether she wants to or not. _

"Shh." She shushed me.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?" I asked her, already knowing what the answer would be. We were walking towards Edward.

"No Presents." She muttered.

_Fine then. _"Okay...Later, then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the Camera from Charlie?"

"Yeah. They're great" she replied.

"I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience." I replied.

"How many times have you been a senior?" She asked me.

_Edward, she's really testing me...grrr_. I heard him chuckle. _Edward. Shut it! _

"That's different." I replied.

We reached Edward then, he took her hand in his. Edward was trying to persuade her into letting us throw a party for her. I laughed when Edward told her that most people liked things like parties and gifts.

_Apparently not Bella. _I thought to myself and I saw Edward smile.

"Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to give you your way, Bella. What's the worse that could happen?" I asked rhetorically.

"Getting older.." She replied even though it wasn't necessary.

"18 isn't that old." I said. "Don't people usually wait till they're 29 to get upset about birthdays?"

"It's older than Edward." She snapped.

"Technically. just by one little year though. So what time will you be at the house."

"I didn't know I had plans to be there." SHe replied.

"Oh be fair Bella!" I complained. "You're aren't going to ruin all my fun are you?" _No, she is not...I don't care if she wants to go, I'm getting her to that party. Edward, come on help me out. _

"I thought that my birthday was about what I want.." Bella said.

"I'll get her from Charlie's after school." Edward said.

Then we got in a discussion about Romeo and Juliet, then Edward finally said that he'll bring her around seven.

I got what I wanted and I took that as my cue to leave and went to the lobby with Jasper.

"Hey." I said as I approached him.

"Hey." He said. "Where's Edward?"

"Out in the parking lot with Bella, on the way to their first block."

"Oh. That figures." He said.

"Jazz, be nice. You know for yourself how happy she makes him." I defended by best friend.

"True. I don't think I've ever felt him happier than in the last few months." He said as we made our way to first period. I saw Edward and Bella go to their class. They were going to watch Romeo and Juliet. I also saw that they were going to have a very deep conversation. In Physics, we didn't do much, Jasper and I slacked off so we wouldn't have to sit and do nothing for the remainder of the time. We finished our worksheets a minute before the bell rang and second period went about the same. Lunch. Nothing spectacular happened the rest of the day, we dropped off Bella and Edward and Jasper and I took the Volvo home. I immediately starting working on the house, preparing it for the big bash. Hanging up decorations on the walls, putting vases of flowers throughout the living room, putting pink floating candles in bowls of water and put it on the tables. While Esme was working on the cake, Emmet and Rosalie just arrived. She was putting pink icing on the gigantic cake. As soon as I was done putting presents on the table, Bella walked in with Edward. We all stood around as they came down the stairs. I was almost so excited again, I almost started bouncing around again. _Sorry Edward. Sorrrrry! I couldn't help myself. _I saw Edward smile. Carlisle and Esme were the first to approach Bella. Esme gave her a big hug as Carlisle spoke.

"Sorry about all of this. We tried to reign alice in, but couldn't."

_Uh huh! That's right. _I heard Edward cough a laugh.

Emmet gripped Bella in one of us huge bear hugs and she looked really happy to see him here. She looked like she missed him. I skipped up to Bella, letting go of Jasper and hugged Bella.

"Time to open presents!" I announced. I dragged her away from Edward and to the table that held all the gifts.

"Alice, I know for a fact that I told you I didn't want anything.." Bella groaned.

"Too bad! I didn't listen. Now. Open!" It was Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie's stereo that they got for her truck. Emmet had gone outside to put it in her truck so she couldn't return it. She opened the box and it was empty.

"Um..Thanks." Everyone in the room was smiling.

"It's a stereo for your truck." Jasper explained.

"Thanks." She said.

"Open mine and Edward's next!" I almost screamed at Bella.

She ran her fingers under the ribbon around the box to break it, but she cut herself instead. Everyone turned into statues as the delicious scent of Bella's fresh blood entered the atmosphere. Jasper then caught the scent and lunged for Bella. Emmett and Rosalie got him and took him out. I finally gave up.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I said as I gave Bella an apologetic face and ran out. Esme followed shortly behind me. Edward stood protectively over Bella until all the hazards (or us) were gone to let Carlisle start stitching her back up. He then told him to go help Jasper, and I heard him go out the back, following Jasper's trail and mind. Esme and I went back inside as soon as Carlisle was done with Bella. Esme started cleaning up the blood with pure bleach and I was waiting for Jasper to come back to make for sure he was ok. Edward came back in shortly and offered to take Bella home. They were going to have an interesting conversation. Jasper then came back.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle." Jasper said, guilty.

"It's not your fault son. No one blames you. No one is at fault here."

"Jazz, listen to Carlisle."

"I'm going up to our room."

"Kay."

I'm beyond shock, I didn't see this coming. Not any of what happened. I began to wonder..Was I losing it? Was I losing my gift that I was the only one known to have? Could this happen? I Went to Carlisle's study.

"Alice, come in." Carlisle said, but not in his usual warm greeting. He sounded like he was still under a little stress from what happened tonight.

"Carlisle, I don't know how to start...I'm worried that I didn't see tonight go like this." I said with my head held low and looking at my feet as they crossed and uncrossed in front of me.

"Alice, no one expects you to see everything, there is no way you could, you'd have to be looking every second of the day. Something could change like that." He snapped his finger. "You're just worrying yourself." He said as he came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Keep your head up, it's purely mental." He said as he smiled and laughed.

"Hah! That's right, just make fun of the once Asylum habitant." I said, while laughing and shoved him playfully, while we went back downstairs to the living room where the mess had been cleaned up and Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were on the couch and Edward had just arrived. He went straight to his room. Jasper was looking out the window.

"How's he feeling?" Esme asked Jasper.

"Hang on. Let me get a read on him." They were silent for a few seconds. "He's distressed, worried, angry and anguished all at the same time. He's got a few more in there but I can't sense what they are. He's feeling so many things at once, and it keeps changing."

"I'll go talk to him." Esme said, as she got up, off the couch and dashed up the stairs. We all went outside to give them some privacy, no one wants to be there while Edward is that emotional. He has a habit of destroying something or more than one somethings. Esme is the only one that can help him see sense. She is also the only one who can stand to be with him when he's in one of his "moods." I try to only talk to him when absolutely necessary. I tried once to help him when he first met Bella, but he just shut me out.

I stayed by the house, while the others went to the field. I close enough where I could hear. I heard her knock on the door.

_"Alice, if that's you, go away. Leave me alone."_ He said. I felt so sorry for him, tonight is the thing that he most feared for Bella; her being put in danger because of what we are, of course I couldn't see anything go haywire. If I had, I would have canceled.

_"It's not Alice."_ Esme said. _"Can't I come in?"_

_"I guess, it's open."_ Edward said.

_"Yeah 'cause locks wouldn't do much for a houseful of us, would it?"_ Esme said, trying to cheer him up.

He didn't laugh. "_So...What do you want?"_ He asked her harshly wanting to get straight to the point.

_"I want to talk to you...about what happened tonight."_

"_Uh-huh. What is there to talk about..besides Jasper almost killing Bella. Me almost killing Bella. I couldn't even stay in the same room with her...I'm pathetic..I could stand it in Phoenix. So? What? I can bear to be near her while bleeding only when she's about to die. That's not right."_

_"You can't take the blame for everything all the time, she knows the dangers that are involved with people like us... Son, don't put all of this on yourself like this."_ Esme pleaded as she went to sit on his couch with him. She put her hand on his knee, the way all mothers do.

_"I can't help but not to, Esme. I don't think I have a choice but to leave. I should have left when I was supposed to, after I stopped that damn van."_

_"Edward, language. What? Are you going to leave...leave her? You couldn't bear to do it last time, do you think this time will be any different? Don't you love her?" _

_"Of course I love her. But what choice have I? I don't think there is one." _I could take no more, so I ran to his room before Esme could speak. Edward heard me coming and looked towards the door.

"Of course there's a choice here Edward! There is always a choice! Like when we found her in Phoenix. You made the choice of not turning her and choose to stop feeding. Leaving her would kill both of you. Have you thought about that? Huh? Have you though how much pain you would be inflicting on her? She might be tough for a human, but I don't think she's that tough. She loves you too much. Have you even thought about what it would do to you! You couldn't even leave her the first time, when you even weren't in as deep as you are now! What are you, a moron?!" I ranted on. "When are you going to realize that it's not only you that love her, all of us do, well all but Rosalie, but you get what I'm trying to say. We'd all miss her."

"I think Alice pretty much just wrapped it up." Esme said.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Edward asked me.

"Hang on. While on the subject of seeing things, I need to tell you that if i had seen anything go wrong, anything at all, I would have told you and I would have canceled, you know we all don't want her in danger either. We've all seen a real drastic change in you since you've met Bella, and you just want to throw that all away?"

"But what do you see?"

I freeze, locking my muscles with focus and my eyesight goes a bit blurry with the concentration. I see us, excluding Edward, in the Alaskan wilderness, with Tanya and her family. We're all sitting on a couch, Esme looks as though she is crying and Carlisle looks unhappy and sad, Emmett is just sitting there, blank. Only Rosalie carries on like nothing is the matter, I see her gripe and complain how she wants our family back. She doesn't even care about Edward's pain, or Bella's. I come back into the present with both sets of golden eyes staring at me.

"What did you see?" Esme asked me.

"I don't want to tell you, but I guess I must." I sighed and as I did, I breathed in a hint of Bella's sent that lingered in the room and sighed again. "We leave, we go to Denali, but-" I turn to Edward. "You weren't there."

Esme looks shocked. Edward looks both anguished and satisfied with that answer. I look for the future again, and I see Edward telling Bella goodbye in the forest.

"What did you see that time?" Edward asks me.

"You....and Bella, in the forest. You were....you were..."

"I was?" He prompted.

"Telling Bella goodbye, and I don't get to. None of us so but you. That saddens me Edward Cullen."

"Can you see anything with Bella, besides me telling her goodbye?"

I freeze again, and concentrate even harder because Bella is harder to see. I see her in her bed, looking totally down, but that's to be assumed. I see that her father is worried about her. I hear him say that her friends don't even call her anymore. I pout as I come out the vision.

"That bad?" Esme asks me.

"Yeah, or worse. You have no idea how much that girl loves you, Edward. She is going to be torn."

"Alice, I think he's heard enough. Let's go downstairs." Esme said.

"Hang on a minute, Alice. Esme, can you excuse us?"

"Of course." Esme said as she darted out the door and closed it behind her.

"Alice, do we really have an option here?" Edward asked me. I grew a bit more frustrated.

"Oh, so now you're bringing all of us into this. I see why now. You know that you're to weak to make the call, I can't read minds, but I know you."

"Alice, you stood right here and said that you saw us leave." I freeze. I'm having another vision. My entire body locks in the process, it feels like a out of body experience. Edward, I see his face...He looks so sad, angry and more sad all at the same time. Edward is driving his Aston Martin Vanquish and he abruptly changes course, tires squeal and he takes off in the other direction.

"Alice..." Edward said, begging me to stop thinking about it.

"Sorry, but who's the one that says that My visions are subjective, that the future can always change?"

"But i don't think this will though."

"I hate to admit it, but i think you're right."

"Okay, I guess we're going to have a rough day tomorrow."

"Yep. Packing. Bleh." I shudder at the thought of packing and never having the chance to tell Bella goodbye."

I went into my room and Jasper had already began to pack.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked him, shocked.

"You saw us leave. I heard you." He replied.

"Ah. I see. Well, better to get an early start anyway. It might take a little while to pack everything." I said as I darted through the room and left a change of clothes in the closet and packed everything else. I then darted down the stairs into the living room where all was quiet. Emmett and Carlisle were sitting on the couch and Esme in the armchair, they looked unhappy.

"Are you sure that's what you saw Alice? I don't want to leave. I like it here, and I'll miss Bella." Emmett said as Rosalie hissed.

"Emmett. We must respect Edward's Decision. If he decides to leave, we must. He has moved on without complaint for the rest of us, why can't we do the same for him?" Carlisle Said.

"I don't see how if they love each other, they could be apart." Esme wondered aloud. As she said this, we heard something break upstairs.

"Me either, but it's his decision. I don't want to lose my son." Carlisle responded.

At that, we were all quiet. Esme glanced up the stairs towards Edward's bedroom. We heard him throw some more things around. Carlisle went up the stairs.

_"Edward. What are you doing?" _Carlisle asked him.

_"I'm trying to make myself leave. I'm already terrified by the idea. I have to leave, it's what is best for her. Isn't it?" _

_"I can't tell you what you must do or what is right for her. I'm not the one who is in love with her, I don't know her as much as you. What I do know is that she will be torn into pieces and there's no one here that she can talk to and put her back together." _

Good point, I thought to myself.

_"Have you even though this through? _

_"Not entirely. What am I supposed to do? What- I don't know what to do Carlisle...I don't know right and wrong anymore."_

_"And no one expects you to. You'll make the right decision. I know you will." _The next morning is here. The sun rise is beautiful. For little seconds at a time, the sun peeks behind clouds and shows through. I am watching it on the balcony. I'm sad today. I'm still having the same visions that tear us away from this place. This place we call home and are leaving...It sickens me. I'm also thinking about how Bella will be after we leave her. Just like Carlisle was saying last night, she won't have a soul to turn to, to talk about the fact that the man who crushed her heart was a vampire. We took our boxes and loaded up the cars. Edward went to Bella's house and before he left, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck. It's going to take all the strength you've got."

He patted my hand on his shoulder and gave a weak smile as he darted off. I just sighed as the leaves danced around, signaling his departure. I waited for Edward while the others had already left. Rose was in her car and Emmett in his jeep. Japer had taken the Volvo and Esme and Carlisle were in the Mercedes. Edward hid his car so if Bella decided to come back she couldn't see it if we were still here. He came back a couple of hours later and as I had seen and predicted, Bella came to the house. She looked rough. I could hear her crying. She came when Edward and I were done packing and loading the cars. We dashed out of the house without being seen by her and went into the woods with a clear view of the house and Bella. She calmly went up the steps, apparently not to expect anything, her face was just of hope and remembrance.

"So much for 'It'll be as if I never existed.'" I told Edward as he turned his back on the house. He was crying, I knew it.

"Edward." Bella and I said at the same time. My saying his name was scolding and Bella's was anguish and desperation. He turned back around, hesitantly. He was just in shock at what he was seeing. Bella was just sitting on our front porch steps and rocking back and forth. She is just mumbling "Alice" and "Edward" over and over again. I was both happy and sad that she is missing me. I miss her too. Edward is torn. She got up and looked through the windows and sees nothing, I don't think she expects to. When she comes down the stairs, her knees give out and she just curls up in a little ball and just lies there, crying.

Edward is now leaning against a tree, looking away from the house. He looks devastated. He keeps murmuring to himself the words "I'm doing the right thing." I'm standing a few feet away from him.

"No, I don't think you're doing the right thing." I tell him. "If this was the right thing, we wouldn't be seeing her like this. 'Cause this isn't right, no one should have to see this."

Bella is still on the ground mumbling Edward's name over and over again. Every time she does, Edward winces. I both glare at him and look like I feel sorry for him at the same time.

"You know this is going to be useless Edward. You know she doesn't need you to attract idiotic, dangerous things."

"No!This is the right thing to do. She can only be better off without us. without me.." I take in Bella, finally righting herself, getting into her truck and just sitting there for a few minutes. She then starts crying again, more like wailing. She grabs all the rocks she can and just chucks them at the windows, shattering a couple.

"I hate you Edward Cullen! Is this what you wanted? Huh? Well consider this wish granted." Edward is unable to watch. She finally goes to her truck, starting it and driving off, and soon as we heard her on the highway we headed to the car.

"This is ridiculous. You're ridiculous. You know that you'll regret this."

"How can you say that?"

"I saw you in the forest Edward. I've never seen you look in that much pain. You weren't that convincing to me, but that's not what matters." I turn to face him with feeling. "You weren't even able to look at her while she was suffering right here in front of you. How are you going to deal with this? Don't you love her- wait- forget that, I know you do."

"Alice. I see your point, but don't you think we've done enough damage. It's not like I can go right ahead and just pretend like this didn't happen."

"Okay, Edward let's go." I say to him. He gets his keys and gets in the driver's seat. Edward stops at the door of the car, takes a last look and sighs and then gets in the car. He looked devastated. It looked like if he could cry, he would be. Abruptly, Edward turned onto the shoulder and got out of the car.

"Keep going." He told me. "And no, I haven't changed my mind. I just need the time alone." As soon as he went about his own way, and I was on the road, back behind the others I called Carlisle.

"Carlisle. Edward pulled over and got out. He told me to keep going. Did I do the right thing in letting him go?"

"Yes." Carlisle said. "If he wishes to be alone, we should honor that wish. This will be hard enough without all of us reminding him all the time." Carlisle said as we continued north. We got to Denali a few hours after we left and I tired to call Edward, but he wouldn't answer. I saw him. I saw him alone in a jungle, in the rain. He was sheltered by a fallen tree and he was just curled up and looked pitiful. He grabbed a picture out of his shirt and it was a picture of him and Bella. He looked at it and shook his head, almost telling himself to not go back. To me, it looked like he wasn't going to win this round. My family was blank, unhappy and sad without Edward here. We missed him dearly, this I am aware of. Even Rosalie missed him, she is also the only one who didn't miss Bella. Esme was tearlessly crying. Carlisle was just sitting around, and Emmett was just standing around. He hadn't laughed in God knows how long and even Jasper couldn't cheer anyone up. He wasn't so happy himself. We barely went hunting. There was no energy to, even thought we didn't sleep. This might be what Hell is like. Months had gone by, the same way. Until I had a vision. This one horrified me. It was of Bella, she jumped off a cliff. I immediately went to the car, not bothering to pack clothes. I called Jasper on speaker and explained what was going on and they all were saddened except for Rosalie. I was in Forks the next night. I heard Bella's truck...I saw her jump off the cliff but she never came back up. She must have, someone must have saved her. I kept waiting for her to come up, but I never saw it.

"No!" I screamed "No!" I went immediately to my room and got my emergency bag and got in the car, just having left a note saying I was going hunting. Which is both a lie and the truth, I wasn't thirsty in that sense, I was thirsty for answers. I was in Forks in about 6 hours time, which was a quick trip. I see Bella's truck isn't the driveway and Charlie's police car isn't here and I go in the house, using the key under the eave. I just sit and wait. I hear her truck pull onto the road. I look in the window and sure enough it's Bella. She slowly walked to the door, unlocked it and walked in. She jumped when she saw me.

"Bella! Have you gone mad!? Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

"Alice?! Alice!" Bella wailed and threw herself at me.

"Shh. Bella it's okay. Just breathe."

"I missed you so much. Is Ed- is he here."

"No. No one has any idea to where he might be. He only calls every couple of weeks and hardly ever checks his phone." She just hung her head.

"I've done this, I tore apart your family." She said.

"No. You haven't Bella. There is no one at fault here. Now would you like to explain everything to me?"

She told me her story about befriending the dog, Jacob Black, the motocycles, the people outside to bar, he hallucinations, everything, even Laurent and Victoria. I was amazed to see that she made it alive this long. I knew that my brother would have to thank the wolves for keeping Bella alive. Jacob was the one that saved her when she cliff dove. Maybe that's why I couldn't see her. I promised her that I wouldn't leave her and Charlie came home and we talked. He told me how bad she was, how she seemed lifeless, a zombie. It pained me to see how a father had to talk like this about his daughter, all because of my ignorant brother…After Charlie went to sleep and Bella was asleep in her room, I stayed in her room with her. I tried to call Edward.

"Alice?" Edward asked. "What's wrong?"

"Edward you need to come back. Bella's gone completely mental. She's been riding motorcycles. Jumping off cliffs, hanging out with werewolves…I tell you completely mad!" I told him.

He was quiet for a minute. "You would know this, how?" He asked me.

"I'm here in Forks, In her bedroom. I saw her jump off the cliff, but never saw her come back up. I had to come to see if I could help Charlie, but Jacob Black, the pup, saved her. But the pack have saved Bella from Laurent and Victoria."

"Laurent? Victoria?" He asked.

"Yeah. I told you that you'd regret it. But does anyone ever listen to me…Noooo."

"Alice, thanks. I'll be on the first flight out."

I was overjoyed that Edward was coming back.

I then called Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, I think we can move back to Forks now. Edward's on his way."

"Really? Is that why you left?" He asked me.

"is that Alice?" I heard Esme ask.

"Yes, it is." Carlisle said. "She says we can move back to forks."

"Does it mean what I think it means?" Esme asked in the background.

"Eddie's coming home!!!!!!" Emmett roared with excitement.

"Yes, Edward's coming home." Carlisle and I said at the same time.


End file.
